


Season

by Skylark



Series: HSWC 2014 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chatlogs, Gen, Holidays, POV Second Person, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub, Teenagers, Time Attack Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's your favorite holiday?" she asks you once when you're all in a chat together. After the question there's an awkward pause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season

**Author's Note:**

> For the time attack workshop in the #HSWC2014 IRC chat, where we were given a prompt and 15 minutes to create something. Prompt: "Season." Paragraph-style OT4 pesterlog.
> 
> All of you should join the Homestuck Shipping World Cup, by the way! More information [over here](http://hswc-announce.tumblr.com/intro), and [sign up here](http://hswc-announce.tumblr.com/su) (read that whole page first though).

In the usual scheme of things, you barely remember holidays. You learn about them second-hand, as you always do: _Miracle on 34th Street, Groundhog Day_. That changes after you meet Jane, though. She keeps the lot of you on your toes! Sometimes behind her back you talk to Dirk and Roxy, trying to discern what month it is, what holiday goes where, what seasons are like, just so you can keep up with her. The weather you've got on your island seems to most closely approximate summer, and perhaps the cooler, stormy rainy season is somewhat spring-like, but you think autumn must be the most beautiful. Jane sends you photos sometimes, because Roxy's always encouraging the lot of you to take selfies, and the oranges and fading greens are a sight to behold.  
  
"What's your favorite holiday?" she asks you once when you're all in a chat together. After the question there's an awkward pause.  
  
"September 15," Dirk replies finally. "When _Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff: The Moive_ was released."  
  
"That's not a holiday!" Jane protests.  
  
"Of course it is," Dirk says, and since he's from the future it's not like you can really argue with him. Maybe it really is a national holiday! It's so hard to tell when Strider's joking. Jane starts to bicker with him anyway, as the two of them are wont to do, and you continue the previous conversation with Roxy in their stead.  
  
"What about you Rox?" you ask. "What's your favorite day of celebration?"  
  
"Birthdays," she replies.  
  
"Oh! Birthdays yes," you reply. "I do believe those are my favorites as well."  
  
"Those aren't holidays either!!" Jane scolds both of you. "I mean a _real_ holiday."  
  
"Idk what the difference is?" Roxy says. "Birthdays happen every year and they celebrate special stuff. Your quinceanera—" misspelled several times, until she finally gives up—"N E WAY, your last bday sounded totally awesome."  
  
"That's just a party," Jane protests. "That doesn't _count_."  
  
"What's your favorite holiday, Jane?" Dirk interrupts.  
  
"Christmas!" she responds promptly. "I love the snow. Don't you, Roxy? You live in New York, right?"  
  
"I guess? More like the middle of the ocean?"  
  
"I like the fourth of July," you cut in stoutly before Jane can press further. "All those fireworks! very cinematic. _independence day_ was a fabulous movie too of course."  
  
("It's also pretty accurate, in hindsight," Dirk says to you in a side chat. "The White House really did have to worry about aliens."  
  
"Don't tell Jane that!!" you're quick to hiss.)  
  
"I wish you didn't all live so far," Jane is saying when you bring your attention back to the main chat. "Then we could all spend Christmas together. Maybe one day!"  
  
There's another pause in the chat, longer this time. You stare at the cheery blue text and fight a lump in your throat.  
  
"Yes indubitably," you type at last. "One day for sure."


End file.
